1. Field of Invention
The subject invention relates to hopper payout mechanisms, and more particularly those which are commonly used to deliver a preselected number of coins to a delivery chute. Such products appear classified in Patent Office Class 194, Sub-Class 2, amongst others.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,380 is illustrative of the prior art. As disclosed, the coin counter has a rotary member and delivery chute including a hopper. A positive drive, however, is provided at the center of the pin wheel, which precludes the maintaining of precise dimensional accuracies at the periphery of the pin wheel. In addition, the shelf wheel in combination with the pin wheel and wiper are permanently designed for specific coin denominations, that is, by diameter and thickness.
Where several coin counting installations are involved, for purposes of service, it becomes increasingly important to maintain spare hopper payout mechanisms adaptable for the various coins involved. Where international trade is concerned, coin counting units must be capable of accommodating a wide variety of diameters and thicknesses. Most of the coin counting devices of the prior art require extensive modification, if not replacement for varying sizes of coins. For example, with United States coins separate hopper payout mechanisms are required for dimes, nickels, quarters, and half-dollars. Necessarily, a manufacturer contemplating export, must make even additional models in order to export for use with the wide variety of foreign coin denominations, thicknesses, and diameters.